Free Comic Book Day Vol 2017 Secret Empire
(Secret Empire's Story) | NextIssue = (Secret Empire's Story) (Spider-Man's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Mark Brooks | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Okay, when I said everyone was Hydra now -- I did not mean that. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Colourist1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * }} * ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** Hydra Command *** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** ** *** **** ***** ***** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Other Characters: * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Items: * * * * * * , , and * and * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * * * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = ...Time Flies | Writer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_1 = Paulo Siqueira | Inker2_1 = Walden Wong | Inker2_2 = Cam Smith | Inker2_3 = Jay Leisten | Inker2_4 = Paulo Siqueira | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Allison Stock | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Patrick Stewart * Chance the Rapper * ** *** ** Unnamed agent Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Marvel Universe is under siege from the greatest threat it has ever known! Everything has been leading to this as Nick Spencer and Andrea Sorrentino bring the entire Marvel Universe together for the highly-anticipated SECRET EMPIRE series! UNITED THEY STAND against a common foe, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Defenders, the Champions, the Inhumans, Spider-Man and more must hold together as an unwavering front! Yet even their combined might may not be enough to withstand the awesome power of Hydra! Then, after his globetrotting adventures Spider-Man has returned to his friendly neighborhood as Chip Zdarsky and Paulo Siqueira present a sneak peek at PETER PARKER: THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN! A new companion series to the best-selling Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker is back in the Big Apple he's brought the Ol' Parker Luck with him! Don't miss your first taste of this back-to-basics and high-flying ongoing series! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}